The Marauders Regroup
by GinnyPotterHermioneWeasley10
Summary: James and Lily are watching over Harry's life and they watch as everyone important to Harry die. However this story follows what happens after the deaths when their friends joing them in the afterlife... Minor language but rated M to be safe


**A/N. Okay so FIRST STORY.. I'm going to need you readers (if you're out there) to bear with me as like I said it's my first story so I'm not sure what it's going to be like, or if it's any good. Also I'm not perfect and even though I have read through this many times I'm sure mistakes have slipped thorough so if you spot one please help me to change them?**

**Bit more of an explanation.. the story starts at the end of Harry's fifth year and depending on how well this chapter goes determines on if I will carry on so it's a one-shot for now... **

**Please please review to help me improve, constructive criticism is welcomed. Even if you don't like it help on how you think it would be better so you would like it would helpful, so basically please don't just write "I hate this story" cause that won't help me at all.. Anyway I'm rambling, I hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND SADLY NEVER WILL SO ALL CHARACTERS AND SOME LINES COME FROM THE AMAZING J. K. ROWLING ITS HERS!**

The Marauders Re-group...

James held his breath as he watched his best friend battle his deranged cousin, as tear slipped down Lily's cheek,

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he heard him yell, James grip on Lily's hand tightened as they saw the spell hit him in the middle of his chest and fall backward behind the veil.

"SIRIUS!"

They heard his named shouted as their son raced towards the dais only to be stopped by Remus. Tears were now streaming down Lily's face as she watched her son break down other the death of his godfather. James pulled her into a hug as a single tear fell onto Lily's head,

"Oh James," she said looking up, she pulled up her sleeve and wiped the tear away from his face, and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry James, He's okay, he'll be here soon alright?"

"Lily," James croaked "if know he is but why isn't her here yet, he should be here, Maybe he hasn't died? If he had he'd be here " he carried on

Lily noticed the tears were still streaming down James face, but could swear she saw a hint of excitement in his eyes. She understood why, James hadn't seen his best friend in person in 14 years or more, he's only seen him from where they were.

Where they were, they still hadn't worked it out, everyone was here with them though, all the people that had passed.. Everyone seemed to be there, James' parents, Lily's parents, Marlene McKinnon, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Cedric Diggory, Barty crouch and his wife, sadly even Voldermort's past death eaters were here, but they kept themselves to the themselves. Everyone here. Everyone here except Sirius.

"He'll be here soon, dear," Dorea Potter said

"It takes as while in afraid, after you arrived, Lily didn't come along for a long time after remember," Charlus told her. She reached out for James's hand, but he wasn't there, Lily turned around and saw him sat on the floor staring down, Watching Harry being tormented by Bellatrix.

"PRONGS? IS THAT YOU?" he stood up in a heartbeat, and stared straight ahead.

"Well there goes the peace and quiet," James said with a small chuckle, to the surrounding people, not taking his eyes off his best friend. He almost looked the same as he did when James last saw him, although he had aged a lot and he was a lot skinnier. His eyes had their sparkle back though.

"Prongs?" Sirius was walking forward arms open wide and embraced his friend as a brother, tears were dripping down his face as well, they pulled out there hug,

"Prongs, I've miss-" James cut him off midsentence as he punched him in the face.

"OW! Shitting hell mate what did you do that for,"

"I'm sorry, but I'm annoyed, cause even though I know you were _trying_ to do a good thing by _trying_ to avenge mine and Lily's death, YOU, were the one who was meant to raise Harry, YOU were the one who was to tell him all about his magic, YOU were the one who was meant to teach Harry Quidditch, okay but you didn't cause you went and got yourself chucked in Azkaban" James said poking him in the chest to emphasise his point.

"Well that rat bastard sold you out, I was trying to rid him of the world for betraying you, my best friends! I'm sorry James, I should have thought about Harry first, but I was livid at the fact that I would of died rather than betray you and yet he jumped at the chance to sell you out." Sirius retaliated and poked James in the chest,

"I know you would of died, like I would of done the other way around but, there were other ways to get around it that confront peter straight up, you should of gone to Dumbledore and explained the situation, you should of thought of Harry but thank you, thank you for risming your lie just a minute ago to help save his," the tears has started again as James looked straight into Siruis' eyes.

"I'm sorry James, I should of thought about Harry first, I wasn't thinking that night. I did try and take Harry from Hagrid, i should of gone with him, explained to Dumbledore then . I really am sorry mate."

"It's okay Padfoot, I'm still slightly annoyed though... but Im sorry about your nose and think we should put this behind us.." Sirius nodded, "oh and, _Episkey_," James muttered as Sirius' nose snapped back into place. "Now come here," James pulled Sirius back into a hug and stayed there for a moment. When they pulled away Sirius clapped his hands,

"Right then now the mushy, guy hugs are over," he walked toward lily and embraced her "Tiger, I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay Sirius, don't worry," he could tell Lily would never totally forgive him but he knew that she loved him enough to look past it.

Sirius in turn hugged the others; giving especially big hugs, to Charlus and Dorea Potter and Marlene, punched Gideon and Fabian on the arm then he stopped the hugs to shake Mr Evans' hand and kissed Mrs Evans on the cheek. He then turned back around and gave James another hug. Everyone one around gave small laughs at the sight of the boys third hug.

"I've missed you mate, it's not been the same without you, I mean I've still had fun pranking people with Gideon and Fabain, but there crap and it's not the same without you," James pulled out of the hugged and winked at the twins, to show them he was kidding,

"We can hear you, you know," Fabian said trying to look offended but his smile gave him away.

"Well technically I can only half hear you," Gideon said pointing to the right side of his head where his ear used to be raising his eyebrows as if to say 'that was hilarious why aren't you laughing'. Everyone sighed with a smile,

"Really Gideon, that's getting old now," Lily told him with a wink, her face still stained with tears.

"Yeah, come on Gid, that's almost as old as the 'Serious/Sirius' joke," James said folding his arms and showing off his famous potter grin.

"That my friend is a joke that will never get old, trust me" Sirius replied mimicking James," I'm Sirius!"


End file.
